NEW STUDENT
by KATY123
Summary: WHAT CHANG WILL A NEW STUDENT WILL BRING. FRIST FANFIC HOPE YOU LIKE
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW STUDENT COMES TO THE ACADEMY WHAT CHANG WILL SHE BRING**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICT STORY HOPE YALL LIKE IT **

Rose's PV

I walked to the cafeteria apparently there is a new student coming to the Academy. Couldn't they choose another day to do this stupid thing no one really cares who that she or he is? "Hey little dhampir hold up" Adrian called out to me "Ok but hurry up, do you know who is the new person is" I told him "My aunt told me she was a morio and that all I know" o so it was a girl "Is she a royal" that was all I really wanted to know, because I don't what to put up with a snobby royal I mean they are not all bad like Lissa my best friend, Adrian he is not bad but he is a play boy, and last but not least Christian he is kind of annoying, but I can keep up with him for Lissa since they are dating she hasn't cut herself no more and she seem happy with him.

"I don't know like I said my aunt never told me anything else" Adrian interrupted my thoughts "O ok" were half way to the cafeteria. I looked for Lissa or Christian. They were by the window I walked to where they were "Hey Liss" I said after me and Adrian sat down "Hey Rose" she said "So do you know who the new person is" she said again "All I know is that she is a moroi" I responded "She is a she o my god do you think we are going to be friends I hope so don't you" she is such a caring person. "I don't know I am going to go get some food I am starving" I said will I was standing up. "When aren't you hungry you" Christian said "Hey don't jug I haven't eat since yesterday" I shot bake walking to the line. I heard them all laugh I just let it go I'll get my revenge. I did not see where he came from but he suddenly was standing in front of me "Good morning Roza" Dimitri said with a smile I loved the way he looked with a smile in his face" Hey comrade what's up" I said with my man eating smile "Nothing can't I say good morning to the one girl I love" as soon he said that I had to blush it's been a day from the day of the cabin where I gave my body to this amazing hot man standing in front of me. "Can I talk to you for a moment, pleas" he said "Shure" we walked out of the cafeteria.

**IF U LIKE TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THE NEW GIRL PLEAS REVIEW THANKS XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT PLEAS REVIEW **

Adrian's PV

I saw Rose walk out with Dimitri, I guess they are going to talk about something important like there love life since her aura is shining like I ever seen when they are together , it hurts me to know that fucken dhamper made love to that sexy body she was supposed to be mine. I wanted her for myself "Ladies and gentlemen I will like to introduce you all Deyanira Gomez she will be attending St. Vladimir Academy" headmistress interrupted my thoughts but I looked to where she was. There was a very beautiful girl standing next to the headmistress. She didn't look like a normal morio she was shaped to much like a model from Victoria Secret I would know that because I always go to their runway show every year, her skin looked soft like a baby's butt, a light tan covering that yummy body, and her hair was brown with purple in the bottom of her hair all the way to her waist it looked hot on her. I looked at her face last, it was perfect but the one thing that made me not look away, was her eyes they were bright violet "Hallow everybody it's an honor for me to attend St. Vladimir thank you" her voice sang it was beautiful. Is this how love at first sight fills like because all I knew is that Deyanira was the sinter of my world. "Uuu I see someone likes the new girl, Deyanira" Lissa said I think she saw my aura "Pleas he isn't the only one look at all the boys they look like they all are going to run and fight for her" Christian said I didn't pay attention to him i was steal looking in her beautiful eyes, suddenly she looked at me and smiled, I felt like an idiot and I knew that I looked like one too what was this girl doing to me. I looked away to ashamed and blushed away from her "ha, ha, ha, yea right I could have her tonight for lunch if I wanted to" I told him I didn't want to look like an idiot "ok I dear you to invite her for diner" he told me "Pesh pleas I don't need a dear to do that she will fall for me like every other girl" Lissa looked like she was going to kill me but who cares I don't want to look like an idiot that fell in love of new girl. "Look who is talking the man that wanted Rose but never got her" she shot bake man who a girl that looks so nice can be so evil at a time I tough. I stood up without saying a word and said "Watch and learn" were my last words before I walked to her. Good thing the headmistress left because I think she would not like me very much to flirt with Deyanira, but the closer I got to her and the more nerves I got. What was I going to tell her if she wasn't like a normal moroi that fall for my looks and charms? There were a lot of dhampir and moroi boys surrounding her ok I can do this I am Adrian fucken Ivashkov. "Hey give this beautiful woman some room to breathe" I called out I graved her hand wow it is really soft and kissed it smelled so good I looked at her and smiled "Hallow I am Adrian Iva-"she interrupted me "shkov yes I herd of you let me think your known as Mr. Get-drunk-and-fuck-girls-all-the-time" wow spice I like it, all the boys laughed I gave a little chuckle so I won't look to stupid "Wow, would you like to get drunk with me and fuck" I flirted bake all the boy where still here. "I would love to have a drink but not fuck I don't like my boy to be too used up" she winked at me, that was hot "I am not used up I am just more experienced then this idiots here by the way you can all leave". I said but they did leave "mmm well I guess I have to find out don't you think" o my god she was hot she gave out a little giggle "Shure how about tonight come to my room I will make you go crazy" o this was easy "no how about u take me to dinner and pay" she said with a smile she was a good flirt "Of Corse I always love to know my girls before I fuck them how rude will that be of me" I winked she got closer to me I could feel her heat o god. "Really I don't think you can handle me and my body you will probably faint" she was probably right but I was not going to give up "try me" I said "how about you take me out to dinner and you will find out" she said "Deyanira there you are we need to go and find our room come on" a girl interrupted our conversation "o sorry Sana shure lets go, sorry I forgot to introduce Adrian Ivashkov pleas meet my guardian and friend Sana Qureshi aka Guardian Qureshi" she smiled she was a curvy and good looking guardian brown hair and fair skin I know who will like her. "nice to meet you Lord Ivashkov Que-" what was she about to say before Deyanira interrupted "of cores lets go" she said in a rush I grabbed her arm "where am I going to meet you come to my room" I like this "what is your room number" I was steal holding her arm it was soft too "I'll leave that for you to find out" she graved my hand that was holding her arm and put it bake to my side it felt like it didn't belong there alone and I knew I belonged there in her body. She walked out the cafeteria doors with Guardian Qureshi at her side wow two new hot girls. I have to go and find her room number so I found my cellphone and called my aunt I need her help.

Rose's PV

My back was against the wall waiting to see what Dimitri wanted because I would give him anything. He lend into me a kissed me his leaps moved with mine I wanted him more close so I put my arms around his head, Dimitri put his hands around my waist they felt so right. I traced my tongue around his lower lip he let my tongue inter without hesitation and let our tongues dance together with so much passion. Dimitri let me go and my waist felt lonely "Roza not here" he said with a that heart breaking smile "where then because I miss you and your body" I said seductively with a great smile showing my teeth "come lets go to our cabin" he said will he graved my hand, he didn't have to ask me twice I giggled and we walked to the our cabin.

Deyanira's PV

I walked with Sana at my side "so where is our room at" I said to break the quaintness "well thanks to me and my awesome convincing I got you the biggest room of the academy." Well don't I have an awesome guardian "wait and you where will you be" I said with a lot if concern "Deyanira don't worry about me I will be ok you are the important one here and I got a room in the dhampir side of the academy" I remember that i have to talk to her about using the word Queen around other people "Sana you should know that you can't use the word Queen around other people I don't want them to know just yet" I said "yea I kind of knew when you were with Lord Ivashkov what was all that about you going on a date with him" how can I forget of Adrian and those beautiful green eyes they are so sexy, but I am not going to fall for him that fast I just did all that flirting because I wanted to know how fare he can go and hell yea he can go fare. I plan to change him because I can see he has a mask on to show that he is Mr. Cool but he actually cares about what people think of him and I am going to help him show it I can be very convincing at a necessary time "yea I do I just see something in him that I like to change" I told her the true because I know I can trust her " Deyanira pleas be careful all he wants is to fuck you and leave" she said, but I know she was right he was that type of men but that's the thing that I want to change of him. "yea I know that too, but that's the thing that I what to change about him" I told her we. We were in front of a door I didn't notice that we were in the third floor, the highest of the moroi building. She got out a key and opened the door it was a big room but nothing like my room in my palace how I miss it but I do need to help my people I been I hiding do much, but know they need to know and they will when the time comes. Sana put my suit case in the bed the bed was hug and it look so confortable I just wanted to jump in it and that is exactly what I did; Sana just laughed at me "you act like a little girl instead of an old Queen" aw rude "hey I maybe millions of years old, but that's why I am frozen at eighteen " I said "exactly eighteen you are supposed to be more like an adult and less like a kid" she told me "how about I act like a teenager because that is what I am supposed to be" I am so going to get her now well if she says yeas I thought will getting up and doing my bad aging. "Ok that seems fare" she told me yeas I got her I went to my suit case and got my cd case. I walked to the radio and put my favorite cd the first song was "Raise Your Glass" by Pink I saw her eyes pop out I raised the volume all the way up "Deyanira put the volume down!:" she screamed I just ran every were and jumped up and down the bed and sang to the song "Deyanira!" she screamed over the music will covering her ears "so raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all the underdogs we'll never be never be!" I sang to song, but I didn't want to make her more mad so I turned the music down to background music she was steal covering her ears, but then put her hands back to her sides " Deyanira!" o boy she was mad "sorry Sana but I have to get ready for my date see you later" I was pushing her out the door. When she was out my door she tried to get back in "Deya-", but I just said "bye!" and closed the door in her face. I walked to the bathroom it had the normal thing I would have in my bathroom Jacuzzi, a shower, toilet, and TV (PICTURE IN MY PROFILE). I decide I just wanted a shower, Adrian would not be here yet probably around eight or nine it is five now. I let the hot water run down my body I stayed there for about thirty minutes or so in the shower thinking about what I was going to do about Adrian. I walked out the shower and raped a towel around myself, my suit case was still open since I was looking for the cd earlier I chuckled a little remembering Sana's face. What was I going to where, I decided I wanted to make him more dispread. So I put on a black mini dress with diamonds on the top part of my chest I knew I looked sexy with it (PICTURE IN PROFILE). I moved to my hair I did not like the way my purple hair in the bottom looked so I closed my eyes and constrained on the purple hair and how I wanted to change brown like my top hair. I looked at my reflection in the mire to check if it was gone and it was sometimes rocks to be half witch I told myself. I left my hair to dry since it was going to be curly when it is dry. With that I mover to my makeup, I had my eyes with a black smoky eye shadow added some mascara and black eyeliner (PICTURE IN PROFILE). I was ready on time it was already eight I giggled when I heard a knock in my door; Adrian looked more handsome than ever with his gray silk button up shirt and black jeans he looked hot. His messy hair did wonder to his face like those green eyes that I loved so much since; I saw them today in the morning. "Um hey are you ready" he looked me up and down with his eyes wide "Hi and yea lets go" I said "I almost forgot you look really hot" he said with a huge smile in his face "I know I look hot, you don't look bad yourself" I side will I put my hand around his with a wink I didn't know where we were going to go all I knew was that it was diner. "Where are we going" I said after we were going up allot of stares it looked like we were going to the ruff top. "It's a surprise that you will love" he said will opening a door that lead us outside it looked beautiful a lot of light with rose pedals in the floor and a table near the edge the sky was a faint pink and blue with some stare still showing bright in the sky since it was almost morning for the humans. We walked to the table he helped me sit down then went and set himself down "Do you like?" he said "yea this is really awesome and romantic" I said with a giggle, a man came out with food in his hands it really looked good he set it down in front of me and did the same with Adrian's dish. "So how does a man that has all the money and THINKS he can have every women in the world do this romantic thing for just one girl, because I don't think you do this to every single one of them or do you?" I said wanting to know what his answer will be. "Well to tell you the truth I don't, it just felt right doing this for you" he said with a smile aw that was sweet "How bad do you want to fuck me Adrian?" I said "I don't, I mean I do but, but I don't just want to fuck you I want to make love to you" he said, I could tell that he was nervous "ok I am confused you don't want to fuck me but you do what to make love to me mmm I think they are the same aren't they." I said "No when you fuck someone you do it without feeling, but when you make love to someone you do it with feeling, so Deyanira I want you to know that I have feelings for you." Aw that is so sweet he looked down at his hands embarrassed "Then I should not lie to you and tell you the truth, I have feelings for you too" at that he looked up at me and smiled "but you know what will make me feel more for you, if I knew more about you and your life as Adrian Ivashkov" I said will taking his hand in mine he looked up into my eyes. We talked all that morning about how his life and mine but I never told him about me being Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY I HAVENT HAD MUCH TIME. CAME TO DALLAS WITH MY FAMILY FOR NEW YEARS AND GESS WHAT NO INTERNET, BUT I AM GOING TO POST AS MUCH AS I CAN THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, AND I ALMOST FERGOT I DON'T OWN NUN OF THE VAMIPRE ACADAMY CHARACTERS I JUST OWN DEYANIRA AND SANA. HOPE YOU LIKE ;)

Adrian's PV

Deyanira she was a girl that understood me so well, she understood about my father. And how we fight a lot because, I am not the son he always wanted. Nothing happen that night I just walked her to her room, not even a good night kiss. Dam how I want her so bad, but what I said was true I don't just want to fuck her she is to presses for that. I was in my room thinking about her all night, "I'll visit her in her dreams" I said out loud. I closed my eyes and only thought about her; how about take her to the beach with a purple swim suit to match her beautiful eyes. She was standing there so sexy with that swim suit on watching the crystal blue water with a breath taken smile "Deyanira" I called out to her, she turned around and looked at me "So the dream walking stuff is true?" she said will walking toured me she was so closed to me her breath was so sweet in my face when she breathed. I was too dazed to say anything, so I just nodded my head she giggled "let's take a swim the water looks great" she said will taking my hand in hers. Where half way to the crystal blue water when I picked her up in wedding style, she giggled but put her hand around my neck it felt like nothing I felt before, we were in the sea shore before I set her down she was not even heavy. Deyanira ran to the deeper part of the water I ran after her, but then she was knower in sight I looked around but she wasn't knower where I could see her. Then I saw her she jumped on top of me trying to push me down in water I took a deep breath and let her push me down. We played in the water for who knows how long but it was the best day I ever had, we were walking out of the water when she called out to me "Adrian" she said will I turned around. I did not know what happen but then I felt her lips on mine they moved together they felt perfect the way the rubbed together she put her hands around my neck and played with my hair, o god it feels so good to have her here so close to me. I put my hands around her waist and picked her up she raped her legs around me and I fell to the ground I chuckled will still kissing her she giggled, I let my tongue play with her bottom lip so she will allow me the entrance and she did our tongues danced together I so many wonderful ways it felt good to have her close. Then I felt someone trying to wake her up I pulled away from her lip it felt so wrong to do that "Adrian what's wrong, what's going on?" she said with a worried face I looked in her eyes "Someone is waking you up" I said "I'll see you later then" she said will standing up I stood up to "Wait I want to ask you some-"but she was already gone.

Rose's PV

I woke up on top of Dimitri's chest, he was so perfect "Dimitri we need to get to the academy" I said will starting to wake him up. "Roza you were perfect and you are perfect" he said "I know I am perfect, comrade know stand up its time to leave we have been her since the morning and its almost morning come on lets go" I said will standing up and looking for my clothes I hated that we had to leave I would of stayed here with him forever the cabin was our only place we can love each other without not having people telling us that this love is impossible "ok Roza" he said will standing up too. We were walking out of our cabin with huge smiles on our faces "I love you Roza" Dimitri told me will taking my hand in his "I love you to comrade" I said to him and kissed him. Then I felt this sharp pain in my stomach when a strigoi was close I pulled away from our kiss and searched for any strigois near by "what's wrong Roza" Dimitri told me "Strigoi" I said. Then there was a whoosh in the wind and Dimitri flew across and hit a tree "Dimitri!" I said will running to him, but the strigoi blocked me she was pale with red shot eyes and blond curly hair coming down her waist, she came toured me with hit I blocked her hit, and I aimed for her face, how am I going to stake her I don't have a stake with me. Dimitri he should have a stake I made the strigoi fall to the ground will I ran to Dimitri who was still in the floor I looked for the stake I found it on time the strigoi was coming to me again, but then she was gone. I stood up from the floor and looked around, but she was nowhere in sight, I heard the whoosh of the air and she came at me again I blocked it again. I aimed for her hart and I heard the crack of her rib case, she screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Dimitri I thought, I ran to him he was still unconscious did not know what to do; I picked him up and carried him and did what he always told me to do run. I ran all the way to the academy with him on my back I would never leave him alone "what happen!" one of the guardians that I never seen before told me "a strigois attacked us when we were practicing in the wood hurry tell anyone hurry I don't know how many there are!" I screamed to her, she ran to the moroi building why the hell is she running to the moroi building instead of telling any other guardians. I ran to find another guardian maybe they would do something.

Sana's PV

I ran as fast as I could to Deyanira's room I hope she was ok it was my duty to be with her and saver her. The door was open o god I ran inside and she wasn't in her bad "Deyanira, Deyanira, Deyanira!" I screamed but no one answered. I ran to the headmistress "headmistress my Queen is gone strigois got in the academy!"I yield at her as I busted thru the doors of her office "what!" she yield, the headmistress was the only one that new about Deyanira's secret "go and inform all the guardians we have to find her!" I ran to go and find all the guardians that will help me find Deyanira.

Deyanira's PV

Strigois had gotten in my room I did not know what to do "just do what they say" a voice inside my hade said to me "where are you taking me" I said to one of the strigois she was the closes to me "shut up bitch don't talk" how rude of her "pleas if you are going to call me a bitch at least get to know me honey" I said I was not going to let her talk to me like that. The stigois tuck me out to the courtyard I could not take it no more I will die fighting them instead of letting them take me like any other royal moroi. I hit one of the strigois that was by my side in the stomach he let go of my arm I ran as fast as I could and turned to face them there were more outside in total around thirty-five as far as my eyes can count I will fight them and they will die. They all ran to me with fangs showing and growls coming from their mouths, then a low growl escaped my mouth and I felt my fangs sharp they wanted something to chew on I felt my eyes burn and I knew they were a shot red color just like there's. They all ran toured me another growl came from my mouth and the fight began.


End file.
